


Extra Commission

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Hotel Sex, Prostitution, Strangers and Freaks missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: Long time no GTAV fics, huh? I'm going back to my roots lol.This fic is based on the strangers and freaks mission of the same name; you know, the one with that real estate agent Josh Bernstein? Trevor has to go round smashing up for sale signs, and in return he gets to fuck his wife? Well, in this, reader is the wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Tapping my foot rhythmically against the threadbare carpet below my feet as I sat on the lumpy mattress, I ran my plan of action through my head once more. I'd blow him first, I could only hope he'd have somewhat decent personal hygiene, and I'd bring him as close to the edge as I could before allowing him to fuck me. That way, with any luck, it'd be over sooner. I had a gun hidden under a folded up scarf on the bedside table if anything were to go awry; Josh had given it to me. I'd regretted right then and there ever agreeing to this stupid, seedy deal of his.

-

_”Please baby, you gotta do this for me. I left my ex-wife and my kids for you-” He'd groveled to me. He'd been barking up this particular tree for over a week, bringing it up every five minutes. He'd framed it as something absolutely necessary and despite my disdain for the whole idea, his constant begging was wearing me down._

_“For me?” I'd yelled back, still seething after being offered the role as a damn prostitute by my own husband. “You were the one who cheated on her in the first place! And you expect me to feel like… like I owe you for that?”_

_“Oh come on, that's not what I meant. I just- have you ever been in need of anything? Have I ever left you wanting for anything at all since we've been married?” He'd asked, making me pause to think._

_“No.” I admitted._

_“See? I work hard to keep you happy, honey. You know I love you, right? I just need you to do this one little thing for me, otherwise we'll end up on the streets. I won't be able to keep you happy anymore. For both of us, please.”_

_“It's not a little thing.” How on Earth he could call sleeping with a stranger, a criminal at that, a little thing was beyond me._

_“Alright, it's a big thing. But if you do this, we can get on with our lives. We'll find a new, gorgeous house once the business is back on the rails. I just gotta get back at Lenny, the son of a-” he started, scowling and I could sense him going into one of his rants._

_“Fine.” I cut him off. “I'll do it. On one condition.” I held a finger up to him and he nodded._

_“Oh, sweet, baby! Yes, anything you want, honey. Anything.”_

_“Don't pick some gross sweaty fat guy, okay? If I'm doing this, I at least want an average looking guy.” I told him, crossing my arms across my chest._

_“I'll do my best.” He nodded, closing the gap between us and kissing me._

-

And so I was waiting in room nine of the Billingsgate Motel, dressed in a set of cheap red lingerie- I sure as hell wasn't using any of my nice underwear- with my heart pounding its way out of my rib cage, raising bile in my throat. Why was I doing this? Why had I agreed? Why did my own fucking husband want me to sleep with another man? Why couldn't he have paid a hooker to do this job? Why couldn't he turn tricks his damn self if he was so desperate? Did he even care for me at all anymore? So many questions. I didn't have time to answer any of them before there was a knock at the door. I damn near threw up but managed to hold it together long enough to stand up and wobble my way over to the door, my legs feeling weak with nerves. I pulled the door open a crack, peeking through a gap big enough to reveal half of the guy's face. Deep brown eyes, age lines, peppered with scars and pockmarks from some kind of drug use, I was sure, thinning brown hair and a scowl on his face. The sort of scowl that wasn't intended, it was just a natural, resting expression. The guy looked crazy, and I immediately wanted to close the door again… but I'd agreed to this. 

I stepped away from the door, letting him push it open to come inside. I got a better look at him then, he was wearing a ratty white - off white, grey, dirty, gross - t-shirt and some nasty old sweatpants. Looked like he hadn't washed in days, but in the light of the motel room, and with the way his expression was softening as he looked me up and down, I saw a hint of something handsome between all of the rough edges. Josh had done badly, but could've easily done worse. 

He shut the door behind him and I immediately walked towards him, throwing my nerves out of my head and taking the initiative. The sooner we got started, the sooner it would all be over with. I reached a hand to his chest, skimming my fingers up and towards his shoulder as I leaned in, I felt muscle under the T-shirt. I closed my eyes, pictured the lovely new house I'd been promised, and kissed him. The man made a surprised grunt as my lips met his and reached for my waist; his hands felt rough and calloused against my skin, they were big and felt much more masculine than what I was used to with Josh.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Trevor.” Came a rough, deep, amused voice, speaking against my lips as he walked me backwards towards the bed. He pushed me down onto it, leaning over me with one hand holding him up beside my head. “You uh, you just wanna get straight into this then, huh? Not gonna offer me a drink or anything? That's fine. I can forgive your lack of hospitality if this is what's being offered instead.” He commented, raking his eyes down to my breasts. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't bring any beverages…” I said quietly, not really knowing how to react. Trevor laughed at me, licking his lips and reaching a finger towards my bra strap, tugging it down off of my shoulder and fiddling with it. 

“So how much is that guy downstairs paying you, huh?” He flipped the subject and my eyes widened a little at the question. “Ahh, rude question. Forgive me.”

Trevor ducked his head below my chin, pressing kisses to my collarbone, down to my breasts. He pulled my bra cup down to reveal my breast, flicking his tongue over my nipple. I was surprised. This wasn't how I envisioned this going at all. My plan was to drop to my knees right after that first kiss, but he hadn't allowed for that. And now I was underneath him, his attentions all on me, one of his hands trailing up my thigh and slipping between my legs. His teeth closed lightly around my nipple and I gasped, my body writhing below him almost as if it was on its own mission to gain any kind of friction from him. I didn't tell my body to do that, I didn't expect to feel so hot so quickly, the sharpness of his teeth and the feather light contact of his fingers at the hem of my panties set my nerves alight. The space between my legs throbbed and tingled with arousal so suddenly it startled me. 

He started to rub me through my panties, he found my clit, already sensitive and engorged, and he rolled it under his fingertips in small circles. His groin pressed into my thigh and I could feel him getting hard as he exposed my other breast, lavishing the same attention on it. Meanwhile, I was panting, parting my legs and tilting my hips to press harder into his hand, little moans escaping me. Josh hadn't touched me like this in months. Sex usually started with me touching him, be it with my hand or my mouth, and then he'd lay me down and fuck me whenever he was ready. He never used to be like that, there was a time when he'd return my actions, he'd go down on me and bring me to orgasm before even thinking of putting his dick in me. But once he'd left his wife and married me, that all slowly came to an end. 

“Ohh, oh, fuck.” I breathed as he sucked on my nipple and slid his hand inside my panties, dipping his fingers between my folds, slipping inside me feeling how wet I was before bringing that wetness back up to my clit, rubbing me with slick fingers. 

“Mmm, you've got a real tight pussy down here, haven't you? Already nice and wet for me. How do you taste, huh?” Trevor growled, shifting back up my body and coming face to face with me again as he withdrew his fingers; he licked them right in front of me, tasting me. He moaned deeply, pressing his hips into me and grinding his erection between my legs. “Just as I thought, real sweet.” He told me. I could do no more than look up at him with a stunned expression. Why was he bothering? He was just here to fuck me, right? Why not just get on with it? 

Trevor guided my legs around his hips and rocked against me, dry fucking me into the mattress slowly. I could feel his cock through his pants, thick and hard and grinding perfectly between my pussy lips through the lace of my panties. I moaned, dropping my head back against the bed and grabbing ahold of his t-shirt pulling him down for another kiss. I didn't intend to, it was my body's natural instinct. One I hadn't felt in a while. Trevor's hands were everywhere, my waist, my hips, my thighs, sliding underneath me to feel my ass. He groped me for his own benefit, which was to be expected, but I found myself leaning into every touch, sent into a frenzy to feel those hands of his on me. Nobody had touched me like that in so long, like they wanted to explore every part of me. 

“Fuck, baby, I don't even know your name.” He pointed out, becoming breathless. He pushed off of me, standing up for a moment to remove his t-shirt. His body was scarred too, but it was toned and undeniably attractive. I glanced down to his sweatpants, noticing first the bulge there and second the wet patch I’d left. 

“(Y/n).” I told him. Josh had advised me to keep my name quiet, or give a fake one, but in the moment everything he'd said to me flew out of the window. 

“(Y/n).” He repeated in a sort of growly groan as he descended onto me again. Now he was shirtless I could appreciate the feel of his body against mine more. He was solid under a fine layer of cushion, I found myself running my hands all over him, taking advantage of the situation. It took me a moment to realise he was moving down my body, I opened my eyes to look down at him when his head reached my stomach. His tongue trailed down my belly, circling my navel before moving further, reaching the hem of my panties. 

Holy hell, was he really going there?

He was. His fingers hooked into the hem of my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly, dropping them onto the floor. No sooner than he'd done that, his mouth was on me, tonguing me between my folds insistently, positively taking my breath away. It'd been a hell of a long time since I'd experienced _this_. 

“Oh my god.” The words left me in a rush and I lowered my hand to hold the back of his head, my fingers sifting through his cropped hair. Trevor moaned into me, wrapping his arms underneath my thighs to get better purchase on me. He was really going for it, swirling his tongue around my clit in fast circles, encasing my folds in his lips, cocooning my entire nether regions in wet, hot, perfection. He worked me up till I was writhing, fidgeting below him absorbed in toe-curling pleasure. He was going to make me come. 

And soon enough I did, snapping my thighs shut around his head and gasping out a choppy inhale as I came with an intensity I hadn't felt in a while. The pleasure wracked my body to the point where my eyes watered, and when I came to my senses I apologised profusely when I realised I'd practically smothered him with my thighs. Trevor did not seem to mind, grinning at me as he lifted his head to look at me; his chin glistening with my wetness. I expected to feel embarrassed, but for some reason I didn't.

“Your pussy tastes like you eat a lot of pineapple, do you?” He questioned as he crawled back up my body; too dazed to answer, I just stared at him like an idiot. “Tastes fuckin’ incredible. I could do that all day.” He added. 

“Nice to know someone would.” I said under my breath. If Trevor heard, he didn't question me. Instead he reached a hand down and dug something out of his pocket. He lifted it up to show me; it was a condom. I was pleasantly surprised. 

“You ready for me, baby?” He asked. 

“Are you ready? You earned this.” I replied and he chuckled, smirking playfully at me. He shuffled his sweatpants down and sat up for a moment, taking his cock in his hand and tearing the condom package open with his teeth. I took the opportunity to rid myself of my bra completely while there was some distance between us. He rolled the condom down his length - rather impressive length I might add - before leaning over me again. He kissed me as he took my thigh and guided it to wrap around his waist; I took the hint and wrapped my other leg around him too. He immediately pressed his hips forward, grinding his cock against my slit a few times before entering me with one slow and controlled thrust of his hips. His cock stretched me like Josh's never did, and I broke the kiss we shared to look up at him. He licked his lips and stared at me, his eyes lidded with arousal. 

I hated that I was comparing this man to my husband, but it was so difficult to keep those voices out of my head telling me; this is better, isn't it? 

“Fuck me.” I whispered to him, once again wanting to get this over and done with. I was enjoying myself way too much. I dropped my arms from Trevor's body and laid back against the mattress, I stared past his head and up to the ceiling as he started to move. I closed my eyes and grappled my fingers into the bedsheets and I tried to picture my husband, tried to imagine it was him on top of me. But I could hear Trevor's gruff moans, the gravelly way they rumbled in his chest; and it was actually turning me on, unlike those weird, creepy growls someone else I knew made. I felt the way his large hand gripped my thigh possessively; not a weak, noncommittal touch here and there from the last man to have me like this. I lavished the way he totally filled me up, the way he could afford to pull back far enough to break the contact between our hips without his cock slipping out and ruining the flow, like I usually experienced.

Oh god. _I'm sorry Josh._

I wrapped my arms back around Trevor's shoulders and opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes never left my face, studying my expressions as I let myself enjoy it. His own face was doused in pleasure, eyes darkened and undeniably sexy. Did he even know how hot he looked? And this was minimal effort, he wasn't the type of guy to dress up or groom himself. He managed to look hot as hell without even trying. He'd grown on me extremely quickly since first opening the door to him. 

“Fuck baby, just as I thought. Your wet little pussy squeezes my cock just right. What did I do to deserve this?” He questioned. 

“I don't know. Josh didn't tell me.” I giggled and he flashed me this devilish, toothy smirk that made my pussy throb. 

“Mmm. I'll do whatever he says if I get more of this.” He told me, burying his face in my neck, kissing, sucking and biting me wherever he could reach. 

“Please do. I don't know who’s getting the better deal here.” I said breathlessly. Trevor sat up and slipped off the edge of the bed onto his feet, pulling me with him. Never once did he pull out, and he picked up his rhythm seamlessly. 

“Definitely me.” He said. “My mindless destruction getting rewarded with sex? It's… it's like all my Christmases coming at once.” 

I sat up onto my elbows and watched him pounding into me, admiring the way his abdominal muscles worked, the way his chest quickly rose and fell with his breaths. He looked like such a fucking man, I wanted him to fuck me like this forever. 

“Rub your clit for me, sugar, let me see you touch yourself with my cock in you.” He instructed and I did not hesitate before following his order. “Thaat's it baby, you're lookin’ real hot like this. Spread eagle, going to town on yourself, tits bouncing around like that. Fuck me.” He growled, unabashedly looking me up and down, hungrily eating up the sight of me in a way that made me feel sexier and more appreciated than I had in a long time. I whined, rolling my head back against the sheets as my pussy clenched, gearing up for a second orgasm. 

Two orgasms? Usually I was lucky to get one.

“Fuck you're so wet. You're enjoying this, aren't you? Been a while since you've been fucked by a real man, huh? Someone who knows how to make you feel good.” He said, his voice rumbling so nicely in my ears it was practically part of the stimulation. He was right about it all, but especially about me being wet; I could hear the obscene, wet sound of him fucking me. 

Of course, that would be because he'd taken the time to work me up before his cock even went near me; that didn't often happen with Josh. Most of the time these days I'd have to deal with the dry drag of friction while my body readied itself with his cock already in me. I'd taken to sneaking lube between my folds when I knew he wanted sex, not that Josh would notice the difference; he certainly never tasted me. If anything it gave him an ego boost!

And there I go again, comparing him to Josh.

“Fuck yes, you're better than anyone I've had for a long time.” I told him in a rush, not even registering the fact that I was talking until the words were already out. Trevor chuckled in satisfaction, reaching forward and swatting my hand away from my clit. He took over, rubbing me quickly with his thumb. I gasped, my hips bucking at the sensation. I was close.

“Open your eyes, gorgeous, let Uncle T see your eyes when you come on his cock.” He said; I hadn't intended to close them but somewhere along the line I had. I opened my eyes to meet his brown ones; ohh his eyes were something. So intense and dark that it felt way more intimate than it should, sharing eye contact with him. I didn't look away, I let that gaze of his bring me to the edge, something in the intense heat of his look was wildly erotic. 

“I'm gonna cum. Oh god, make me cum. Please, please…” I trailed off, my voice turning high pitched and whiny towards the end; I sounded embarrassingly like a porn star. I held onto his wrist with one hand, holding myself up on my other elbow so I could feel closer to him, and Trevor picked up the pace. His rhythm altered slightly as he neared his own orgasm, and the way he bared his teeth and looked downright aggressive made my heart race impossibly faster.

So. Fucking. Hot. 

“I'm coming.” I sighed, my body going slightly limp as my climax peaked. Trevor grinned as he felt me come. The way my walls clenched rhythmically around his thick cock damn near made me cry, it blew any orgasm I'd had with Josh out of the water. It went on for a while, spurred on by Trevor's rough thrusts that didn't falter until his breath hitched and he cried out. 

“Argh, fuck! That's it baby, squeeze my cock just like that. Fuck!” He yelled hoarsely as his cock throbbed and spilled deep inside me, his thrusts turning choppy and shaky as he wrung out as much pleasure as he could from both of our peaks. He pulled out of me quickly when he was done and I felt a gush of wetness so intense that I worried the condom had split. But no. It was all me. “Jesus Christ.” Trevor sighed breathlessly, bracing his hands on the bed either side of me, his head hanging down as he caught his breath. 

“Yeah.” I agreed. What with? I didn't know. Perhaps just his general demeanor; exhausted yet extremely satisfied. The terrifying thing was though; despite how exhausted I was, I wanted to do it all over again. I hadn't felt that way in a long time, I realised that sex had become this… this activity that happened before bed, a duty that I had to perform as a wife. I didn't enjoy it, I certainly didn't look forward to it. 

But Trevor had reminded me what it could be. He'd restored my enjoyment of sex. 

All I needed was a partner that put in the effort.

“Thanks, sweetheart. That- you were great. I needed that.” He breathed, pushing up from the bed and stretching his back. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash by the bed, and I watched as he picked up his clothes from the floor and proceeded to get dressed. I was sad to see that, part of me wanted him to stay with me for the rest of the night, seeing just how many times we could do that, over and over until the sun came up.

But of course, my husband was waiting outside.

I sighed. 

“You uh, you okay?” He asked, turning around to look at me having heard me.

“I'm great.” I told him honestly, laying back down on the bed, making no move to get dressed. 

“If I keep doing favours for this guy…” he started, pausing for a while before continuing. “Will it be you, again?” 

“I imagine so.” I nodded. “Josh doesn't have anyone else to ask.” I snorted.

“Alright. I'll be seeing you again, then. Just you wait.” He told me, leaning over my body again once he was fully dressed. I expected him to kiss me when he looked down at my lips, but he didn't. “Next time I wanna see what that mouth’s capable of.” 

“Just make sure you do what you're asked like a good boy, then we'll see.” I smirked and he returned it, holding my gaze for a long while. Finally, he pushed off of me and headed for the door, he hesitated for just a second before leaving.

“Take care, sugar.” He said.

I let out a heavy sigh once he was gone, covering my face with my hands. What was wrong with me? I was a married woman! Despite the fact that my husband had asked this of me, I highly doubted he'd expected me to enjoy it. I don't know who was the worst person; him for wanting me to do something he thought I'd hate… or me for actually enjoying sleeping with another man.

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened. I knew without looking that it was Josh. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaned over and cupped my cheek. 

“Thanks, honey. You're one in a million, you know?” He said, smiling at me. 

“Do I need to do this again?” Was my first question. Josh flinched a little then looked away. A slight crease formed above his brows.

“Maybe… maybe just one more time. I'm sorry, baby, it'll just be one more time. You're so great, you know? You-”

“Fine.” I said, sitting up and reaching for my lingerie. 

“Fine?” He repeated questioningly. I had my back to him and I paused, bra in hand. 

“Just once more, yeah? I can do that.” I nodded, biting my bottom lip. “For us.” I added, plastering on a smile as I glanced over my shoulder at him. 

For us. Yeah right. 

For me. 

“Thank you, babydoll.” He whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to my shoulder. Something caught his eye, and he was quiet for a moment before he hissed; “That bastard gave you a hickey!”


	2. Closing The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Mrs. Bernstien (you!) meet for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you seemed interested in a sequel to this fic, so... *dumps this in front of you*   
> I hope you enjoy it :D

Some time had passed since my evening with the man who was not my husband; and the purple mark on my neck that he’d left with his mouth was almost completely faded. I was inspecting it in the mirror before I left the house for our next meeting, I wondered if he would comment on it, or even remember giving it to me. It had served as a pleasant reminder for me, but a bitter annoyance to Josh. 

Though, something had changed in him. Since handing me over to another man in the name of rebuilding his business, I had to admit he’d become somewhat more tender with me. He held me the night it had happened, after taking me home and running me a bath. He hadn’t offered to run me a bath in so long, it took me a moment before I could manage to spit out my answer. But that night while we were in bed, his arms had encircled my waist and his face had been nestled in my still-damp hair. I’d heard him breathing in my scent, felt his arms tightening around me. It was nice.

A seed of guilt was planted. I had to remind myself, I had done it for his sake, in the first place.

What surprised me the most about the whole ordeal was what happened in the following days. When he asked me about that night, he had wondered about my experience, but not in the way I expected. He asked if I'd orgasmed; and when I told him yes, _twice_ , a series of emotions flitted across his face. Surprise, annoyance, guilt, determination. After that, we slept together more than usual, and when we did, he was far more attentive than he had been before. He asked me what I wanted him to do, and I was pleased at his willingness when I told him. He went down on me and brought me to orgasm before he even undressed himself, and gave me a chance to cool down before he kissed me and took things further. He asked me multiple times if I felt good, if he was pleasing me, what I wanted him to do next… 

That happened every night until, one evening, sat on the countertop with my legs wrapped around his waist in the kitchen, preparations for dinner forgotten; he whispered in my ear.

“Tomorrow, sweetie.” He’d said, his hips, which had been rolling softly against me pulling quiet gasps from me, stilling. “I need you to- what we spoke about. It’s happening again.” 

“Trevor?” I questioned. He nodded his head and pulled back to look at me.

If he’d said this a week ago I’d have been thrilled, but with the sex that we’d been having, with this new level of care and consideration he’d been treating me with and all this intimacy… I stalled. 

“Oh.”

“Is that okay? Are you still up for it? This will be the last time. I have something planned.” He assured me, stroking his hands over my cheeks.

Well, I thought, one more time wouldn't hurt. I could enjoy the evening, take the change of pace while it was offered to me consequence-free, and then Josh and I could get on with our lives together. I could only hope that his change in attitude would stick. Life had begun to feel just like it had at the start of our relationship, and that was precious to me. If sleeping with Trevor had done this for our relationship, how could it be a bad thing?

I nodded my head once, he kissed me and picked up where he left off. He fucked me slowly, considerately, stroking my clit to multiple orgasms right there in the kitchen. 

That was last night. This was now. I was all dolled up again, in some slightly more expensive underwear than last time. I’d arrived at the hotel and I was waiting in the same room, at the same spot on the bed as last time. My nerves were not as bad, but they were still there. This time; having had a week of being tended to by my husband, I was ready to take some charge of the situation. I wasn't going to let Trevor sweep my mind away until I was putty in his hands, making me constantly compare, he couldn't show me anything I was missing now. He would be under my control. 

This was business. 

The knock at the door tightened the knot in my stomach but I stood up and marched over there with intent. Just once more. It would be a bit of fun, but I knew what was important now; my marriage was important. I cracked open the door and Trevor pushed inside. 

My knees instantly weakened at the sight of him; he was dressed in a pair of jeans this time, with a red flannel shirt with the top few buttons popped, showing off a smattering of chest hair. Fuck. He was hot. I was getting wet just looking at him. 

“He's your fucking husband?” He spat in place of a greeting. My hammering heart seemed to stop. 

Josh had told him? What a dick! How fucking humiliating! Trevor took my silence as confusion.

“That guy downstairs, what's-his-face. You're hitched?” He stared at me disbelievingly. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. He was about to say something else, but I got ahold of myself and remembered my intentions; he was not going to have me under his thumb. 

“So what? I'm here by choice. Does it- are you opposed to fucking some other guy's wife? You don't strike me as the type.” I said, cocking a brow and crossing my arms. His eyes dropped to my cleavage.

“Absolutely not. Let's get on with it, baby.” He growled, swaggering towards me with his arms outstretched. 

“Didn't think so.” I mumbled, reaching a hand out and fisting it in the front of his shirt. He looked surprised when I dragged him around and over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back. He blinked up at me as I pushed at him, urging him to climb further back. He did so, leaning up against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him, his boots leaving dirty marks on the bed sheets. 

“Holy shit.” He said under his breath, staring at me with this thrilled look in his eyes, his lips parting. “You wanna manhandle me, huh? Nice, let's… yeah, let's do it. I'm up for anything, baby.”

I reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it part way down before he got impatient, squeezed his hands over mine and aided me in ripping it open. A couple of buttons popped off in different directions, he didn't seem to give a shit. His dark eyes were dead set on mine, his gaze intense, potentially scary if I wasn't the one on top of him. I pushed his shirt past his shoulders and he helped remove it completely. 

“Last time you said you wanted to see what my mouth could do.” I commented, trailing my hands down his bare torso, feeling his abdominal muscles twitch the lower I went. “You still curious?” 

“Mm, fuck. You wanna suck my dick, huh?” He rumbled, reaching down and squeezing his junk. “Come on, Mrs. Bernstein, show me what you can do.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

I wasn't sure how I felt about him using my title like that. My initial instinct was to protest, why would I want to be reminded that I'm married? But I paused when I felt arousal blossom unexpectedly from that deep voice of his using that name, the taboo aspect surprisingly enjoyable. 

I pushed forward and kissed him, feeling the abrasiveness of stubble against my face, tasting a hint of alcohol on his tongue. My hand snaked further down, unbuttoning his jeans and wriggling inside, my fist closing around his hot length in the confines of his underwear. It felt clammy from sweat as it hardened in my hand, and with the state of those jeans I was confident this man didn't put hygiene at the top of his list of priorities… 

So why on earth was I looking forward to taking him into my mouth? Something about him brought out the worst in me. 

“Fuck, Mrs. Bernstein, I want it now. So you can feel my dick get hard in that sweet mouth of yours.” Trevor whispered as he broke the kiss. His hand, which had been cupping the back of my head, guided me down his body. Oddly enough, I let him. 

I pulled his jeans down, tugging hard with his full weight on them before he lifted his hips for me. His semi hard cock laid against his thigh and I didn't hesitate before taking it in my hand and bringing it to my mouth. He sighed pleasantly as I started working his shaft, pulling my lips up and down, following my strokes with my hand. I could feel him growing as his cock filled out quickly, my tongue lathing up the underside and tasting the saltiness of sweat. My nostrils filled with a slight musk. If it was anyone else I would've refused to do this without seeing him shower first, but from Trevor, all of this was a turn on. 

What the hell was wrong with me? 

“Shit, baby, _that's_ it. Mmm, I worked hard for this, I've been a good boy. Show me what you do to good boys.” He growled, his voice low and barely audible. I slid down his length slowly, peering up at him as I took him in my throat. I could feel the seat of my thong grow moist, I wasn't even surprised at this point. Everything about this man was pure sex, in the most animalistic of ways. He reduced me to a libido-ruled slut. 

I didn't even mind. Not anymore, not when the sounds he was making filled my chest with pride and my pussy with wet, throbbing heat. I couldn't wait to have his cock again, to cum with him buried to the hilt, to feel him fill me up and breed me.

My mouth lifted from him with a pop; I'd startled myself with my thoughts. He stared at me, his eyes silently questioning why I had stopped. I had to think of something, so I sat up on my knees and traced a hand down my front, between my legs. I rubbed myself over my lavender, silk panties. 

“I want you to see how wet you make me, Trevor.” I whispered, turning around and straddling his legs. I positioned myself on my hands and knees, curving my back and tilting my hips so he could see the wet spot on my thong; I immediately felt his hands go to my ass. He squeezed my cheeks indulgently, groaning throatily behind me, his thumbs dipping dangerously into the cleft. He parted my cheeks, forcing the string of the thong I was wearing further between. 

“Look at that perfect ass.” He commented, letting one cheek go and smacking it. It wasn't hard, but the sound made me jump. “This sweet, dripping pussy. Christ. Move- come down, sugar.” He added, pulling my hips down so I was sitting on his cock. He guided me back and forth, grinding me against him. His hot, wet cock felt wonderful against my pussy, and the thin fabric of my underwear did nothing to dampen the sensation. In fact, with pinpoint accuracy; the head of his cock swept through the parting of my slit, forcing my underwear between, getting them even more sodden. It felt so good I couldn't stop myself from helping him, gyrating my hips to get more. 

“Oh wow.” I sighed, leaning further forward to get a better angle. 

“You like that? Your thong is drenched; you really are wet for me. So fucking horny, I bet you want to fuck me every night instead of your husband.” 

In the moment, I couldn't deny that. To distract myself from that, I leaned further forward and tugged his boots off, dragging his jeans and briefs off with them. Now he was naked and I wasn't; it was a subtle way to have the upper hand. 

“So hot. You're so fucking sexy, I gotta put my dick in you.” He continued, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position now that they weren't bound together by his pants. He started pushing the head of his cock against my opening with the barrier of my underwear blocking his path, pushing it somewhat inside me. “I love that. Seeing that wet spot grow like that. I wanna stuff this whole thong inside your pussy to see how wet it comes out.”

Pure, unfiltered filth. 

“You wouldn't be getting it back, if I did.” He snapped the string of my thong between my ass cheeks. “I'd take it home and keep it is a souvenir, jack off with it until it doesn't smell like you anymore. Then I'd come find you again so I can get a fresh one.”

Disgusting, really, totally unnecessary. But so arousing. I moaned aloud, my legs beginning to shake. 

“You want that, baby? We don't need your husband to set up our little dates. Give me your number and we can keep on doing this.” He purred behind me, pushing his cock and my underwear just inside my opening again. I gasped, my hips jolting. I needed it now! 

“Just put it in me.” I groaned, ignoring his suggestion. I didn't want to think about that. 

“Let me get wrapped up, baby.”

“Ugh I've already sucked your dick without protection, if I'm gonna catch something I've already caught it.” I spat impatiently. 

“That's what you're worried about? I'm clean, I just don't want kids.” He snorted. 

“Pill.” I simply replied. Trevor didn't reply to that, he just pushed my underwear to the side and pulled me onto his cock in one smooth motion. “Ohhh fuck!” I whined, my eyes squeezing tightly shut, my muscles contracting around the thick intrusion. It felt better than I remembered; I could almost cum right then and there. 

“Mmm! If we're doing this without a johnny, I wanna cum inside your pussy.”

“Yes.” I sighed. 

“And I want you to keep it inside you until he comes back up here, okay? I want you to show him what your well fucked pussy looks like full of my cum.” His hand moved to my lower back and he guided me up and down, while letting me set the pace. 

“Huh?” I grunted, struggling to comprehend his words. 

“I want you to bend over and show him my cum dripping outta you, running down your legs. Show him what a fucking beta he is, letting another guy fuck his wife.” He continued, his tone dark and filthy. My pussy clenched, I was going to cum, and we'd barely started. “Will you do that for me, sweetie?”

“Yes!” I gasped, unthinkingly. He chuckled, low and libidinous. 

“Good girl.” He whispered, then gripped my hips and guided me down on his cock faster, more roughly. My moans came loud and high pitched; I wondered if Josh could hear them from his position in the parking lot. I wouldn't be surprised, the walls of the motel were awfully thin. The idea aroused me, which in turn surprised me. Was I really thinking like that? Wanting my husband to hear me getting fucked (well) by another man?

Yes. 

“Oh fuck!” I yelled, gutturally, buckling forwards as I came suddenly around his cock, squeezing him rhythmically as my pussy flooded with audible wetness. 

“Holy shit, baby. You- are you-” Trevor stammered behind me, his fingers pressing into my hips, hard, I could hear him clench his teeth through his words. 

“I'm coming!” I affirmed, planting my face into the mattress, leaning forwards so far my hip joints were screaming, but all my strength had seemed to disappear. I made a mental note to incorporate extended child's pose into my yoga practice more often. 

“Fuck, so hot. Look at your ass, bent over for me like that. My cock is sopping wet, you know? You're a fucking goddess.” He commented, his voice low and detached, almost like he was talking to himself. I gathered my senses and pushed myself upwards. Shakily, I raised up off of his cock and turned around to face him, taking a second to pull my thong off completely as I did.

Trevor was watching me with rapt attention, holding his hands away from me as he let me get into position again. He was just letting me do whatever I wanted, there wasn't a word of complaint at the interruption, he just waited for me. It was like he wanted me to call the shots. A thrill ran through me, I'd never been so on top (literally and figuratively) throughout my entire marriage. 

Ohh, why did this man have to make me question everything?

I sat back down on his cock, facing him, and draped my arms around the back of his neck. His eyes trailed down my body, pausing on my tits for a few moments before dropping down to between my legs. I started riding him again, and he reached around to hold onto my ass cheeks. He sighed shakily, his eyes closing for a few brief seconds as I regained both the control of my legs and my pace. 

“That's it. Jesus, your tight cunt feels so fucking good, way better without the cock sock.” He told me, and I snorted at his choice of words. “Mmm, let me see those tits.” 

I gave him what he wanted without hesitation, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, dropping it off the edge of the bed. He growled, feasting his eyes on my bare breasts for a moment before reaching out to grab them, he fondled them, biting on his bottom lip and brushing his thumbs back and forth across my hardened nipples. His hands were so large and hot, I felt tiny under his grip, vulnerable yet completely in control. It was an odd, conflicting feeling, but one that I enjoyed. 

Perhaps because Trevor was such an alpha male, I would expect him to be the type to manhandle, to be on top and to fuck hard, fast, maybe even selfishly. Well, he certainly hadn't been a selfish lover, and now he was letting me take control, he merely gave me a helping hand while I set the pace. It felt good. 

“Fuck, baby. Look at you.” He sighed, letting go of my breasts and letting them bounce as I rode him. He watched their movement with lidded eyes, a deep groan rumbling quietly in his chest. “Fuckin' perfect.” He muttered. 

I leaned forwards over him so my breasts were closer to his face; not on purpose, I simply wanted to hold onto the headboard for support as I picked up the force of my thrusts, but Trevor made the most of the position. I felt his mouth on me, pressing kisses, licking, sucking on any part of me he could. It was difficult with my movement but you couldn't deny his tenacity for trying. I altered my movement, rolling my hips back and forth rather than bouncing up and down, to give him better access. I cupped the back of his head as his lips locked around my right nipple, moaning softly. The new motion meant my clit was rubbing perfectly against his pubic bone. I was surrounded by stimulation and it was all too much and just enough. 

“I'm gonna cum again, Trevor. You like that? Wanna feel me cum on your cock?” I said breathlessly, pulling his head back so I could look down at him. His lips were red and a little puffy from all the attention he was lavishing on me, and his cheeks were flushed and dewy with a sheen of sweat. His pupils were wide in the dim light of the room, he looked so deeply aroused I couldn't help but bite my lip and moan behind it.

“Oh god, yes please.” He told me in an exhale. 

“Yeah?” I mewled, tangling my fingers in his hair and rutting more fervidly against him; quicker, rougher, much less rhythmically. I was taking what I needed from him, and Trevor seemed to like that. 

“Do it, baby. Cum. Make yourself cum on my dick, _use me_.” He muttered deviantly into my ear through gritted teeth. “You want me to fill you up, huh? Come on. Milk me first.” It was all so depraved and sordid. It made my pleasure peak and my orgasm exquisitely surged from my pussy into my whole body, weakening me and making me fall limp against Trevor. All the energy I had left was put into rutting my hips and drawing out the pleasure. 

I heard him growl with gratification and he put more work into guiding me, since I'd become all but useless. 

“Fuck, that's right, you ready, huh? You gonna take it?” Came his constant commentary, right in my ear, low and raw. I was rocked up and down quickly, and in the comedown from my own climax I felt his cock pulsing inside me as he groaned, filling me so deliciously I closed my eyes against his shoulder and let myself enjoy it. Trevor hummed in satisfaction, slowing me down gently, bringing us both down. 

Neither of us said a word for a long time. We remained joined together, squeezed chest to chest, breathing as opposites so his chest expanded with my exhale and vice versa. I didn't ever want to move. After a while, his hands dropped from their place on my hips onto the mattress below, and I took that as my cue to get off of him. I lifted my hips and rolled to the side, laying on my back next to him. I was expecting him to immediately get up to get dressed, but he didn't. 

After a few minutes of silence, Trevor finally broke it. “I was being serious, you know, when I said that we should- that we don't need your husband to keep on doing this.”

“You really want me to start having an affair?” I questioned, not looking up at him even when I felt his eyes burning into the side of my face.

“To be fair, it was his idea.” He shrugged, I felt the bed shift slightly under the motion. 

“We both know it's not going to happen, don't we Trevor? This was fun, but I'm doing this for my husband. For our livelihood, the business.” I told him. I thought I heard a sharp exhale through his nose, like he was laughing. When I looked up, his face was straight. 

“Fair enough. But, I think we also both know, that's not all you were doing this for.” He said, almost cryptically, as he finally got up and gathered his clothes. He looked at me pointedly as he dressed himself and I didn't need to ask him for clarification. He saw straight through me, my real reasons for agreeing to do this a second time. 

I kept my mouth shut and merely watched him, but there were so many thoughts plaguing me that I couldn't keep it shut for long.

“Trevor, if he makes another bargain with you, say no.” I told him. He snorted, shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

“What? Scared if you gotta fuck me one more time you'll throw your whole marriage out the window?”

“I wouldn't throw my marriage away for a bit of good sex. Josh isn't perfect, but he provides for me more than your dick can.” I snapped a little more harshly than I'd intended. He looked dryly over his shoulder at me. “That's not it.” I added.

“What is it then?” He asked, but I couldn't give him a reason. 

Josh had told me that this would be the last time. That he had something planned. He hadn't told me what, but the look in his eye gave me enough of an explanation that I didn't need him to. I knew that Josh was cut-throat when it came to his business, every move he made was tactical and he was not scared of fucking people over for his own gain. Hell, it said it all that he'd talked his own wife into offering up her body as a reward for his seedy bargains.

I did not know what Josh was planning, but I knew that it wouldn't be good. Not for Trevor, at least. 

“Just take the advice.” I shook my head and looked at him with a serious expression. His face screwed up a little and he recoiled. He rose to his feet. 

“I didn't ask for anyone's advice, alright? And if- if that guy needs to use my services again,” he started, jabbing a finger in the general direction of my husband. “Then I'll continue to use his.” He finished, looking me up and down in an overtly sexual, predatory way. 

I managed to keep my face neutral when I really wanted to scowl at him. 

“Fair enough.” I simply said, looking straight forward and crossing my arms over my chest.

“Don't be like that, baby. We had fun here, didn't we? Just sit tight until next time; we can keep doing this as long as he wants us to.” The wolfish grin on his face made my stomach drop. He picked up my thong from where it still sat on the bed, and tucked it into his pocket. I didn't try to stop him.

As much as I wanted to elaborate, to tell him what Josh was truly like and that he should not trust him. I couldn't. Josh was still my husband and this was our life. Two nights of fantastic sex with this otherwise total stranger was not going to make me put any of that in jeopardy. 

“I guess we can.” I nodded. Trevor licked his lips and gave one last look at my naked form, before he backed away towards the door. 

“I'll see you next time, Mrs. Bernstein.” He said before letting himself out. I sighed heavily and rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes. I could feel his ejaculate dripping out of me, rolling across the back of my thigh and soaking into the sheets. It wasn't quite what Trevor had told me he wanted me to do in the heat of the moment, but it was possible that Josh would be able to get a look regardless. At this point, I didn't care either way. 

I heard the door open behind me followed by footsteps. They stopped just next to the bed, then changed direction, moving around to the end and towards the bathroom. I could tell by his gait that it was Josh. With my eyes still closed I heard the bath running and I knew that he had seen the state of my nether regions. 

When Josh came back into the room he crouched down beside me, leaning his elbow on the bed as he waited for me to acknowledge him. He brushed some hair from my face and when I open my eyes, he leaned in to kiss my forehead, his lips lingering for a long time before he pulled pack and pressed his own forehead against that same spot. 

He didn't say anything for the whole evening, and I was glad that he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I maaaay do a second part to this if there's any interest, since in the game Trevor sleeps with her twice... anyone interested?


End file.
